Life In Proverbs
by Monroe Vs Mansfield
Summary: Danimina quotes i've heared/read and thought i could make a fic out off them, none of the quotes are related or in order or anything just random things that popped into my head when i read them.
1. Him

Yeah so i know this is a bunch of crap but i was bored off school ill a couple of weeks ago which was when this was born lol, so i just found it on my laptop and throught i might as well post.

Disclaimer - I own nothing peeplets! All these quotes are borrowed (gotta love google) and they all belong to their original owners. As do the characters unfortunately :( But hey its never stopped me from dreaming lol.

_**You are what I never knew I always wanted**_

Until he'd fallen for her he'd never wanted anything so badly in his life. Growing up he'd always gotten everything he'd ever wanted thanks to his family's wealth, but that was before he'd fallen for her. Suddenly he realised; she was what he never knew he always wanted. And he was ready to fight tooth and nail to get her.

_**True love stories never have endings**_

And he hoped to god that they would never end. But he knew deep down that things would never turn out like that. They where Daniel Meade and Wilhelmina Slater for gods sake; they could never have anything more than a meaningless fling or casual sex at the office. But he could hope, right?

_**It is better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all**_

He finally understood it. But it hadn't always been that way; in fact it taken him months – years in fact – to come to this conclusion. He truly was grateful for ever second he'd shared with her and spent in her company. And he wasn't just talking about the good times it was everything including: their fights, their scheming and plotting against one another (mainly on her part), the stolen moments at MODE, the inanimate times they'd shared, and most of all he missed her smile. Neither her illusive one nor her spiteful or fake one but her genuine, heartfelt smile, which few had the pleasure of seeing. So maybe it was better to have loved her even if the memories did break his heart.

_**Relationships are like glass. Sometimes it's better to leave them broken than hurt yourself trying to put it back together**_

He's come to realise this over the years, but no matter how many time he'd told himself this; he'd still completely cut himself up trying to fix things between them, in the hopes that he just maybe he could win her back.

_**Love is like quicksand…the further you fall in; the harder it is to get out**_

And he'd fallen deep. So deep that he'd began to wonder whether he had the strength too get himself out, or whether he even wanted to.

_**Don't say you love me unless you really mean it, because I might do something crazy like believe it**_

Those had been the exact words she'd whispered to him as he'd held her in his arms one night. At the time he'd been too lost for words so the only thing he could do to reassure her was place a soft, comforting kiss upon her forehead and pull her tighter to him. If only he knew then, what he knew now he wouldn't have wasted any time; he would have come right out with it and told her what they both wanted to hear. This was just one on the regrets about her and their time together he now had to live with. She might not have wanted to hear them three words, but the truth of the matter was in the end she needed to hear them; he was just too late.


	2. Her

_**If someone you love hurts you cry a river, build a bridge, and get over it**_

That was one of the things that had been drilled into her by her parent whilst growing up. And god knows she'd built her fair share of bridges over the years, but this time was different. She'd rather drown in the river than to carryon living without him, not that she'd ever admit it. No. She'd use every ounce of might she had left in her to build the bridge but to get over it; to get over him was a completely different story.

_**Giving up doesn't always mean you are weak; sometimes it means that you are strong enough to let go**_

At least that's what she'd told herself anyway. She'd remained adamant that what she was doing was for the best and that she was being the stronger by stopping this 'thing' they had before it got too far. But in her heart she knew that wasn't the case; she knew deep down that she was giving up because she was weak and she couldn't bare to face yet another heartache.

_**When you have nothing left but love, then for the first time you become aware that love is enough**_

If only someone had have told her this before. Before she'd single headedly torn him and his family apart bit by bit. Before she'd spend years despising him; before she'd fallen as deep in love with a man, who due to her own selfish actions, she'd never be able to be with in the one way it mattered. If only she'd know that when it came down to it that her heart would want to chose him, over anything or anybody in the whole entire world, then she'd have given it all up in an instant, all of the fame, the success and the power, just to be able to be loved by him.

_**You can't buy love, but you can pay heavily for it**_

And she was paying the ultimate price...

_**It's hard to pretend you love someone when you don't but its even harder to pretend that you don't love someone when you really do**_

But she'd always been a good actress. In fact she could have had a very successful career out of it, she's spend most of her life pretending to be somebody else anyway. Wilhelmina. At first she'd been surprised at just how easy it was to hide Wanda, but as the years passed by she'd forgotten who Wanda even was. So maybe she could do the same here. Maybe if she pretended for long enough that she didn't love him then she'd soon forget she ever did.

_**When a boy sweeps you off your feet, he's in the perfect position to drop you on your ass**_

And she'd been dropped too many times. Time after time she'd allowed herself to be swept her off her feet; and sure enough time after time she'd been left broken hearted. It was one of the main reasons why she hated grand and romantic gestures. But maybe she could accept just this once, maybe she could let him sweep her off of her feet one last time…maybe.


	3. Them

_**Love means never having to say you're sorry**_

But with them it had never been that way and never would be, and to be truthful they wouldn't want it any other way. Not a day goes by where they don't disagree about something or come close to killing one another. But it's true what they say; make up sex is the best!

_**The worst thing is holding on to someone who doesn't want to be held on to**_

But that's not true. The worst thing is holding on to someone who can't admit they want to be held. And she would never admit. She been hurt too much too often to ever let anyone care for her like he wanted to; even if she did want to.

**_It takes a minute to like someone, and hour to love someone, but to forget someone takes a life time_**

But they never really where an average couple and certainly never ones to stick to the rules; it had taken them years to like each other, a matter of days to love one another and they where certain that they'd never forget each other or the time they spend together.

**_We loved with a love that was __more than love_**

But to the outside world they where nothing more than a lust filled and sordid fling. No one could ever understand what they had, what they shared, how they felt. Especially those closest to them; no one could understand how two people with so much animosity and resentment towards one another, and not to mention a history like there's, could form any kind of intimacy or affection like they had. So maybe it wasn't love…but if that was the case neither wanted to know what the hell it was.

_**Love is giving some one the power to break your heart but trusting them not to**_

But she could never give him her trust, as much as she wanted to she just couldn't. He'd come to accept this fact and if he was being honest he could never give her his complete trust either. But that was all part of the excitement of it, never knowing what was going to happen next. It kept the relationship fresh.

_**Love is not a matter of counting the years, But making the years count**_

This is why they had never discussed their age gap. It was like some unspoken rule they'd formed, personally he'd never brought it up because for him it was never really an issue (plus he valued his balls; and his life come to think off it). But for her it was too much of an issue; she knew what people where saying about them, about her. And she'd much rather go on ignoring it than let if effect her; so what if he was a couple of years younger than her, it just proves she's still undeniably hot, right?

_**You'll always know when the right person walks into your life**_

But would they ever come to realise that maybe that person was already apart of their live? Only time would tell, and maybe a tiny bit off head bashing.

**_A baby will make love stronger, days shorter, nights longer, bank balances smaller, the home happier, __clothes dirty__, the past forgotten, and __the future__ worth living for_**

They'd never heard more true words spoke before now. It had been a tremendous shock at first, what with her 'hostile womb' and all. But it didn't take them long to adjust to the idea off having a new addition. And true to words, from the moment of his conception he'd made their love stronger and from the moment of his birth he'd made their days shorter, nights longer, banks balances smaller, the home happier, their clothes dirtier (or just dirty in Wilhelmina's case). But what was more exceptional was how easily their past had been forgotten, every single stunt and stab in the back had been completely erased. Finally they had a future together, a future worth living for, a future together.


End file.
